Technical Field
This invention relates to a hydrostatic transmission arrangement for use in working vehicles, such as garden tractors, and more specifically toward a transmission drive arrangement for supplying drive torque to a vehicle axle and supplying auxiliary torque to a number of power take-off shafts for driving external working implements.